dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BlueMod
BlueMod is an AntiVirus living off in a dimension called 'MotherB0ard', by which she has the ability to draw all her drawings to life. Her main Program (what powers are called in the Motherb0ard) is called SAIPentool, which grants her access to pull her drawings from 2D forms into life. She is an android and she can always enter different dimensions as long as it is present in the internet. Past life EXPUNGED. DATA IS NOT AVAILABLE IN YOUR INTERNET SERVICE. Current Life BlueMod, or usually called Blue or Ao (the Japanese for 'blue'), is a cheerie and easy-going type of person. Usually, she is seen as a girl who uses blue T-shirt and white shorts, with exceedingly messy hair and red glasses resting on her head. She is currently the only android present in the MotherB0ard, and she is very bouncy and smiles a lot. BlueMod lives in MotherB0ard, in her server in Sector 78X45-00A. Her server is called 'Draw.exe', and her server is a detailed picture of a summer grassland in crayon and drawing pen. Although everything seemed to be made in 2D, the server works pretty much like the real life grassland, and it is always spring there. (The season can change at some occasions.) BlueMod is an AntiVirus, which means she fights Threats to defend the MotherB0ard's Servers and Moderators, which are the other dimensions created by children who logged in. Her job is to ensure that the Threat will not destroy the created Servers, and exterminate any Threats available in the MotherB0ard. BlueMod is also an Android, which means she is a robot, and not a human being. This is her liability, because some children tend to be scared of her looks, which is inhumanely pale and strange eyes with lenses like those in cameras in them. Other AntiViruses also are avoiding her because they deemed her as a 'Fake wannabe' or 'an ugly cyborg.' Only her friend Nick who actually keep her company, because he decided that she is a very kind and lovable person, despite her appearance as a robot. BlueMod, unlike other Moderators has the ability to surf the Internet, by which she can enter any domain as long as they are connected to the Internet. She also has the ability to enter some very restricted Servers such as Call of Duty:Black Ops Online, Battlefield Online, OKAMI Online, and so on. She usually brings Nick with her. Program (Powers) *SAIPentool **Ability to draw things to life **Ability to revert things back to drawings **Ability to convert drawings into paper **Usually with the aid of any pen, crayons, and pencils **Program is available in MotherB0ard only **Product of Program can stay real as long as she likes *SAIPentool.patch.exe **Ability to draw in air **Ability to draw 3D, usually using brushes and paint **Ability to convert the 3D into real object almost instantly **Program disingenerate after certain period of time (usually 30 minutes) **Program used in case of emergency. *Martial arts *Swordsmastery *Ability to zoom in using her robot eyes *Ability to do SONAR to locate Threats *Ability to surf the Internet *Ability to feel emotions and think rationally Relationships (So far) Nick Her best friend and her partner in MotherB0ard. He has his own Server, but usually he stayed with Blue to keep her company. BlueMod met him once when he wandered aimlessly in her Server, then stating how he just walk about and finds himself in a somewhat strange place. Since, they see each other and became friends. He is HungryGrox's Moderator. GreyMod So far, GreyMod is one of her friends. He accidentally went into her server and befriends her. They fight almost everytime from small matters. Fun Facts *BlueMod can enter any media associated with Internet. This means she can always appear through E-mails, Skype, Twitter, and more. Although people do not see her, she might be there. However. she does not like to pop out in people's Skype calls. She does not like to intrude privacy. *BlueMod looks like a typical asian girl. Her nationality is questionable, but she always answers Japanese because she thinks it's cool to be one. *BlueMod has severe arachnophobia and intense love for cats. *BlueMod's glasses can go Night-vision, infrared, and X-ray. *BlueMod, although looks very tough on the outside and sometimes violent at people, is actually a really soft person. She only did so because she doesn't know the right way to express her feelings. Most of the time, kicking her firiends means she's playing around. Emphasize on most of the time. *BlueMod can cook, but she usually just draw the food and pulls them out of papers *BlueMod loves a Japanese cuisine called takoyakis. A lot. Blue's Voice Actor (I can't find a better video, Sorry.) Gallery depression.jpg|BlueMod facing a Threat called Depression FUCK YOU.jpg|Ao after kicking Grox. RUSSIEN HAT.jpg doodle.jpg|Anime doodles of BlueMod made my MyNameIsNotPaul. Virus.jpg|BlueMod malfunctioning. bluemod new style.jpg Chibi BlueMod.jpg|BlueMod done in chibi by MyNameIsNotPaul Nick forgot.jpg|"....Well... Perhaps... I did forget...?" "...You could say so earlier, Nick..." Random words from a guy who is definitely not Paul I'm not Paul and it's my first time here making a character here XD. I uh, thanks if you guys read this. It's means a lot for me and I hope this Fanon can befriend BlueMod (I think). It'll be an honor and thanks again for reading. More information will come up later. ''-bows- '' Category:Characters